Back to the Spirit World 14 years later
by Dreams-are-my-oxygen
Summary: 14 years had passed since Chihiro returned from the Spirit World and she is still waiting for Haku to keep his promise. Will he? Chihiro is now 24 and she is an aspiring writer. She also got a job. Her life seems perfect but she missed the Spirit World!


**Hi! I am a Spirited Away fan just like most of you currently reading this fanfiction story! Yeah I am mad about Spirited Away^^ So...this is my fanfic about Spirited Away 14 years later~~~ Please review okay? And if there are any grammatical errors or spelling errors please let me know as I am not good in grammer so here you go!**

Fourteen years have passed since Chihiro Ogino returned from the spirit world. Her life had changed because of it. For the worse, she told herself. To everyone, her schoolmates, her friends, her teachers, she is the Girl Who Is Perfect, In terms of looks, studies and social life. Chihiro was the most popular and friendliest girl in school and all the boys had their eyes on her. Many guys had confessed to her using the most romantic method they could think of like giving her 100 roses in front of the whole class and giving her a heart shaped cake with "I love you" written in icing on her birthday. However, she rejected all with an apologetic smile and "You are a very nice guy but can we just be friends?" In her teachers' eyes, she is the ever conscientious student who tops the level in every examination. In her friends' eyes she is a great friend who will always be there whenever you need someone to confide in.

Yet Chihiro is never really happy. She always seemed to be deep in her thoughts when alone and her childhood friend, Hana, notices that there is something in her eyes that she can't quite identify whenever they meet up. Is it longing? Love? Or both? She asked herself. Is it homesickness then? But she is not away from her home. No, it can't be homesickness. She is sure of that.

Chihiro is now 24. She is an aspiring writer and she is currently working on her first book "Sen and her adventures in the spirit world" Writing allows her to escape the harsh reality of this world. When she first returned from the spirit world, she told her parents all about it only to have them shrug it off and told her that she "has a nice imagination". When she insisted that it's not just some crazy fantasy of a girl, they, fearing for her sanity, took her to a therapist who kept telling her that she "shouldn't allow her imagination to affect her life"

That was when Chihiro turned to writing. Everyone she knew(in the human world) kept telling her that it was all her imagination that she started to doubt herself. But the purple hair tie she had gotten from Zeniba, a powerful witch in the spirit world who treated her as her granddaughter during her stay there, remained as proof of the existence of the spirit world.

Chihiro missed everyone there dearly. Lin the weasel spirit who took care of her when she worked at the bathhouse, Kamajii, an old, six-armed spirit who operates the boiler room of the bathhouse with his friendly soot balls, Zeniba, her 'granny", a powerful witch who doesn't gets along well with her twin sister, Yubaba, who looks exactly like her yet is a greedy witch who enslaves people by taking away their names, Boh, the giant baby of Yubaba and No-face, a masked monster who cannot speak but managed to wreck havoc in the bathhouse. She missed each and every one of them, even Yubaba, who had turned her parents into pigs. But most all she missed Haku, a river spirit who was Yubaba's apprentice and was enslaved by her. He was the one who helped her when she was trapped in the spirit world and helped her found a job at the bathhouse so that she would survive. She, in turn, gave his name back when she guessed that he was the river she fell in when she was a child. And he had promised her that they would meet again. But it has been fourteen long years and she is still waiting for him. To keep his promise.

"_Sen, along with No-face and the mouse who was Boh and the tiny bird who was Yu-bird, alighted from the train at Swamp Bottom. Suddenly, they heard the sound of something bouncing and they saw that it was a lamp with a leg! The lamp hopped over to them and bowed. They bowed back and the lamp hopped away to a distance and waited for them and they began to follow it."_

Chihiro stopped typing at her computer and glanced at the clock. It read "12:53a.m." she sighed. It had been so good typing out her story. She was just at the part where she, No-face, Boh and Yu-bird went to find Zeniba. It had seemed to her that she was living the story. Living her adventures again. But it was late and she had to go to bed for she had to go to work tomorrow. After graduating from university with a Master's degree in Education, she has been teaching at a high school located quite near her house and she walked there daily. Her salary was quite good but she didn't enjoy her job. 'I would rather scrub the dirty bathtubs back at the bathhouse. At least I still have a chance of seeing Haku" she muttered to herself as she got ready for bed.

After pulling her purple hair tie from her hair and placing it on her bedside table, she laid down on her bed and sighed again. "Haku, have you forgotten me? Please keep your promise" she whispered into the darkness and went to sleep with a tear sliding down her cheek.

**So how was it? I know its quite short but I promise I will update okay? Please review!**


End file.
